Halloween With Severus Snape
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: One-shot.Response to Colie88's Halloween Challenge! “Make sure you dress up too!” “But-“ “No buts!”


**Colie88's Halloween Challenge from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges!  
**

**Must include:  
**_A vampire, black cat, and ghost must appear somewhere in the story.  
__Flash back to previous Halloween.__  
Must mention/explain "muggle" trick or treating to someone, and/or complain about it.  
__Must have at least 3 candy bars mentioned.__  
Stomach ache must be involved.  
__Firewhiskey drank/mentioned.  
__Party hosted by the Three Broomsticks must be in it.  
__Witches hat must be worn by your main character at some point.  
__Quote "It's already over? Oh man…I thought it was just the beginning!"  
A scary/ghost/legend story to do with Halloween.  
_**Character: Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot! Anything you recognize belongs to JKR!

* * *

Halloween. The time of year when bratty children run around unsupervised and demand candy from strangers. How should I, Severus Snape, know about something so _muggle_? Well, it was back in the day…

FLASH BACK

"_Sev! Guess what tonight is!!" a young Lily Evans said to me._

"_Ummm, your mum's birthday?" I guessed lamely._

"_No silly! It's Halloween! I get to go trick or treating tonight!" she said excitedly._

"_What's trick or treating?" I asked dumbly._

"_You don't know what trick or treating is?" she asked with wide eyes._

_I looked down at the ground, ashamed that I didn't know what she was talking about._

"_Well, trick or treating is when you dress up in a costume, and you go from door to door in your neighborhood and say 'trick or treat!' and then they give you free candy!" she said._

_I nodded in reply, trying to understand what she had just told me._

"_Wanna go trick or treating with me tonight?" Lily asked as she pulled out a Hershey's chocolate bar. She offered me some of the chocolate and I gratefully took some._

_I thought it over. I know I could sneak out of the house easily, but how would I explain to my parents when they see all the muggle candy I would supposedly get._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not allowed to have any candy." I said as I took a bite out of the candy._

"_Then how come you're eating chocolate right now?" Lily asked._

"_Well, my parents aren't here, are they?" I said smiling._

_She smiled back at me._

END OF FLASH BACK

I grumbled as I walked into the Staff Room. That memory didn't really help my mood. Maybe I could go to the Three Broomsticks and drink away the memories with some handy dandy firewhiskey. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I looked at the big notice board and in the center was a huge poster that said 'HALLOWEEN PARTY AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS! COSTUME CONTEST & MORE!'

I scowled. Well, that ruins my plans. I heard the door open and none other than Dumbledore himself walked in.

"Severus! I wasn't expecting you to be here!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So I'm expecting you to be at the Staff Party tonight." Dumbledore said seriously. "Make sure you dress up too!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Dumbledore said as he placed a witch's hat on my head. I looked at him oddly. Where the heck did that come from?! I then quickly took it off and threw it at him.

"Fine, I'll dress up for the party!" I said annoyed.

"Excellent! Oh, and do try some of the muggle chocolates in that bowl on the table over there. They are absolutely delicious!" he said as he left the staff room.

I stared at the spot my boss was just in. I noticed that he had that damn twinkle in his eyes. That is never a good sign. I sighed and turned to look at the table. My eyes widened.

In a gigantic bowl, lay Kit-Kats and Milky Ways. I practically drooled. Those are my favorite candy bars. Ever. I quickly darted my eyes back and forth to check that I was completely alone. I quickly snatched up the bowl and ran like there was no tomorrow to my office.

--xxx--

After eating fifteen Milky Ways and twenty Kit-Kats, I had a severe stomach ache. I soon made my way to the Hospital Wing, but I had a furry encounter with a black cat that looked a lot like Mrs. Norris. It was in the middle of the hallway, just sitting there. It was staring at me oddly. So I did the most menacing glare that I could muster, which I must say, is pretty menacing. After a few minutes that cat ran off. I was rather proud of myself that not only can I scare first years, but I can also scare cats.

--xxx--

"Pirate or Ninja?" I said to myself as I looked at the two costumes lying on my bed. I quickly debated that issue, and went with the ninja costume. After all, ninjas wear nothing but black, and black is my favorite color.

--xxx--

I sighed. Some party this was. I just saw Binns float through the wall and he dressed up as a ghost, of course. Minerva was dressed up as a muggle witch and surprisingly, the costume suits her very well. Flitwick was one of the seven dwarves. He had been one of them for the past four years. Last year he was Bashful and this year he's Dopey.

Burbage, the Muggle Studies professor was telling a very interested Pomfrey and Sprout about some muggle legend about some vampire….Count Chocula? No that's not it, that's Lily's favorite cereal. Dracula! That's it.

Then out of nowhere, a vampire popped up and said "I vant to suck your blood!" Scaring the daylights out of the three women.

I just laughed. Their faces were priceless. Dumbledore sauntered in wearing a Superman costume. Oh Sweet Merlin. I think I've been scarred for life. I would have preferred if he came as Merlin again this year.

"Severus! Lovely costume!" Dumbledore called out to me.

"Thank you, sir!" I yelled back.

--xxx--

I scowled. Dumbledore just made me do the 'Thriller' dance and also the chicken dance. I glared evilly at the back of the headmaster's head. I quickly located the candy corn bowl and grabbed it and sat down in a dark corner and glared at the floor, munching away.

Now the party was winding down. I had emerged from my dark corner and placed the now empty bowl back where I got it. Everyone was now saying their goodnights when Trelawney stumbled in.

"Let's get this party started!" she yelled. She was dressed up as a mad scientist, as usual. Even though she wore it every year, she seemed to get the best costume award every time. Probably because of the fact that she looks like a mad scientist everyday.

Trelawney looked around at the party and noticed that everyone was getting ready to leave.

"It's already over? Oh man…I thought it was just beginning!" she said.

I started to laugh and walked past her. I soon reached the 'bat cave', or known as my bedroom. I don't really want to explain why it's called that. All I'm going to say is that it involved firewhiskey, Minerva, Trelawney, and a dare.

So after I changed into my pajamas, black, my color preference. As I stared up at my ceiling, I hoped that no one took any embarrassing pictures of me at the party. I shuddered at the thought. Then I soon fell asleep dreaming of bunnies and unicorns. Haha, yeah right. More like all of the staff members were superheroes. Dumbledore was Superman, I was Batman, and Minerva was Wonder Woman. Filch was Cat Woman...

My eyes flew open at that thought. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up all of the candy corn that I had eaten. I then grabbed a sleeping draught and took some. I'd rather not have Filch in my dreams for however long I will live. He's one scary squib.

* * *

**A/N: :D Review please! My first Challenge EVER!**


End file.
